onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Enoch D. Marcus
Enoch D. Marcus, also known as Azazel, is the admiral of the Dragon Alliance and former captain of the Marcus Pirates. He is the the newest addition to the Worst Generation. His previous bounty prior to the timeskip is unknown but after the timeskip, its 800,000,000. Personality Marcus is described as a thoughtless yet cocky pirate who portrays himself in a laid back manner. This mainly fools other pirates and citizens into thinking he is a lazy pirate. He is relaxed to the point of being seen as lazy, especially when after Monkey D. Luffy was seen around Wano along with the Strawhats. His manner changes when faced with a worthy opponent when Basil Hawkins appraoches him. He becomes more serious and shows a more cocky side to him as he talks to Hawkins, specifically warning him about standing in his way of assisting Luffy. It also seems like he takes advantage of his reputation as he grins when members of his crew noticed who he was. Despite of his exaggerated personality, he displays a more childlike one with friends as he moans about being babysat by Monica. He does seem to hate Kaido and the Beasts Pirates as he mentions being disgusted by the way he took control as well as how citizens of Ebisu Town were treated. He goes as far as to threaten Hawkins for allying with Kaido and mentions how he is strong enough to take the flower capital by himself. Before the timeskip, he is less serious and more relaxed and is generally a laid back person even joking with Portgas D. Ace despite them being rival pirates. He also keeps his cocky side as he grins after landing a knee to the stomach against Ace, much to the surprise of his crew. Relationships Crew Marcus is seen as a great captain to his former crew, as well as reckless. He is also very protecting since he refused to let any of them fight Ace, knowing they didn't stand a chance. He is also fairly respected among the crew despite his young age. They also respected him and were very loyal, risking their lives to protect him after they confronted Ace while at sea. Family Vice Admiral Sue While not much is known about them, it is said Sue was a powerful figure among the marines and CP0. The flashback does see her being strict to a young Marcus, going as far as being a parent figure alongside Mayor Clara. They do respect each other as she recommends joining Marines even suggesting he could make Vice admiral in 5 years. Despite him running off to sea, she displays pleasure seeing him getting his first bounty and even remarks wanting to see him again. Mayor Clara Despite having a rocky relationship at the start, Clara took care of Marcus as he grew up and was the mother figure in his life. He sees Clara as his mother and she sees him as her son and is a big influence in his life. She also expresses relief of knowing he is doing after he runs off to sea and is surprised at his huge bounty, expressing concern that he may have become a target for the navy. Allies Monica Not much is known about the relationship between these two however its clear she respects him as much as he respects her. She comes off as a younger sister as he is introduced, telling him off as he relaxes despite the chaos at the flower capital.